


One last round

by thewallflower07



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, M/M, Short One Shot, teen!lock, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewallflower07/pseuds/thewallflower07
Summary: Sherlock and John fight for the win in a very heated game.





	One last round

One of his enemies crashes into him, and Sherlock falls down the mountain for the third time today. He is falling and falling into the abyss, while his opponents race away, not even sparing a glance for him.  
Sherlock starts again, but it is too late. The music changes, and Sherlock knows he has lost. The game is over, and he has brought only shame and loss to his team. He has let everyone down. It is incredibly embarrassing.  
Sherlock buries his face and groans. This is not how he envisioned this day.

  
  
“For god’ sake, Sherlock.” John exclaims and raises his arms in frustration.

  
  
“I am sorry.” He whispers, his voice filled with shame.

 

"Well, you should be. We were so close to winning!"

 

"I know. I am a failure at this." He ruffles through his hair, making it more curly.

  
“I really wish you wouldn’t take this too seriously. It is only a game.”

  
  
“It is not _a_ game, it is _the_ game!”

  
  
“It is Mario Kart. And you are dreadful at it.”

  
  
“I know.” Sherlock shouts, throws his wheel on a pillow and stretches his arm to grab the popcorn bag.

  
“You told me you played Mario Kart before.” John says.

  
Sherlock groans and starts stuffing his mouth full of popcorn: “I did not expect it to be that hard.”

  
John gets up to refill their glasses.

  
“That is the first mistake of Mario Kart: You have to take it seriously.”

  
“I think I am going to choose a new character. Yoshi is clearly not on my side.”

  
“I told you to choose dry bones. He is perfect for you.”

  
“Yoshi is much cuter though.”

  
John laughs. It is Sherlock’s favourite sound in the world. Even more so than the music the game plays when their team wins.

  
His best friend in the world and secret crush returns to his comfortable place on the sofa. He pats on the space right next to him.

  
“Are you ready for another round?” John asks him.

  
Sherlock is done with the popcorn and feels a bit more energized.

  
“Of course.” He picks up his wheel and slides into their mountain of pillows.

  
Except, where there was just a pillow is now an arm. An arm dressed in a warm jumper, radiating body heat. Sherlock can smell John’s body shampoo, the deodorant he uses after a rugby training, the delicious smell of popcorn and pizza and something else. A smell that is only John and which will help Sherlock find him in a crowd blindfolded.

  
Sherlock’s head is now resting in the embrace of this arm, his back laying against John’s chest. He can sense his muscles through his blue shirt.  
The music plays again, and Sherlock knows he is supposed to get ready, but he can’t. He is now cuddling with the most perfect human being on this planet, and surely it cannot feel so good? It shouldn’t anyway. Sherlock knows he has to be grateful that John ever started to talk with him, let alone spend his free-time with the dancer.  
John’s cheek brushes against Sherlock’s curls. The countdown for the new race starts. It is Bowser’s Castle, possibly one of the hardest by the looks of it. If only John’s soft skin was not so distracting.

  
  
“Is this alright?” John asks quietly, his lips directly next to Sherlock’s ear.

  
“Yes.” He whispers, still not believing his luck. He carefully turns his head into John’s direction and hopes he does not smell too much of popcorn.

  
“Beautiful.” John mumbles before their lips crash together, and Sherlock forgets everything and everyone around him.

  
The countdown end and everyone drives away, with only Yoshi (Sherlock’s character) and Luigi (John’s character) staying hopelessly behind. They are definitely going to lose this round too, but at the moment, the two boys could not care less.

**Author's Note:**

> I've played Mario Kart for the first time in years with a friend this week, and of course all I could think of was how I can make this into a Johnlock fanfic.  
> Also, like Sherlock, I'm kind of bad at it?


End file.
